Bellaza interna
by Gabriela-Lua
Summary: OoC/TH/ Rosalie Hale, la típica niña gordita, solitaria, y rechazada por todos en su curso, solo por ser diferente. Rosalie tendra que enfrentar sus miedos y lograr la felicidad
1. Prologo

**Declaimer: **Como muchas saben, La saga de Crepúsculo, es unica de SM, yo solo hago esta historia, que se me ocurrío en un buen rato libre. Si no hay base concreta en las partes del cap, es que mi mente dice, el cuerpo escribe, y después no se como conectar lo sucedido (Gomen por eso). Disfruten de la historia

* * *

P_r_**o**_l_**o**_g_**o**

Miraba a todos los demás alumnos con esos ojos azules, muy sumisos.

Rosalie Hale. Ocho años, un metro con veintisiete centímetros de altura, y con cuarenta y ocho kilos.

Rosalie era la normal chica gordita de tercero básico, era la burla de sus demás compañeros, ya que ninguno de ellos era obeso como Rosalie. Rosalie sufría obesidad infantil, se lo habían dicho varios doctores y nutricionistas, ella solo pensaba que eran otro montón de personas que la querían esquelética, como las demás niñas de su curso.

Rosalie, además, era la más alta, casi tan alta como Royce King. Los padres de Royce y Rosalie eran amigos, pero ese chico solo se burlaba de ella. Todas las burlas de sus compañeros volvieron a Rosalie una persona tímida e insegura. Desde sus ojos azules, la rubia sabía que era el eslabón débil del ciclo alimenticio que era la escuela, era el primer peón que caería en ese juego de ajedrez.

El ring-ring del timbre molestó a la mayoría de los alumnos. Rosalie se separo de la pared, donde se encontraba recostada, y fue caminando lentamente hacía su salón. Se sentó en el asiento de la esquina, recostó su cabeza de la pared color azul pálido. Poco a poco, los demás alumnos fueron entrando al salón, la profesora de treinta y seis años, Srta. Watson, comenzó a hablar con sus alumnos sobre el Bullying, Rosalie miraba con una sonrisa sarcástica como sus compañeros decían de la manera más melosa posible las malas consecuencias de acoso escolar.

_« ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que ellos mismos hacen Bullying?» _se preguntó mentalmente la rubia.

La profesora sonrió. La mujer tenía la piel trigueña, era delgada. Su cabello era negro, y tenía facciones infantiles y maduras a la vez.

― ¿Rosalie, qué opinas del Bullying?―preguntó la Srta. Watson, con la mirada verde fija en la rubia.

Rosalie despegó la cabeza de la pared, se aclaró la voz y respiró para poder disipar los nervios.

―Que es la cosa más tonta que alguna persona podría llegar a realizar― dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

La respuesta sorprendió a Rosalie, ella no estaba acostumbrada a dar ese tipo de respuestas tan directas, normalmente flaqueaba y titubeaba al responder.

La maestra asintió, cambio rápidamente de tema. Diciéndole a sus alumnos que debían de realizar una tarea con las consecuencias negativas del Bullying.

Desde hace ya un mes y medio, Michelle Watson supo que sus alumnos practicaban el Bullying hacía Rosalie Hale, llamándola con sobrenombres, burlándose de ella, y ofendiéndola de diversas manera. La docente esperaba el momento, en el cual uno de sus alumnos analizara lo que le hacía a Rosalie, y se lo contara a ella.

Rosalie suspiró, quería que su madre llegara, y que las próximas dos semanas pasaran rápido, ella se mudaría de Forks, Washington, directo a Miami, Florida. Lo único malo de esa idea, era que ella y su hermano gemelo, Jasper, sería separados.

A Rosalie le dolía eso, quizás ella y Jasper ni siquiera estaban en el mismo colegio, ya que sus tíos decían que era bueno que los dos se independizaran, pero Jasper era el único amigo que Rosalie tenía. Ella no quería dejar a su hermano Jasper, a su mitad.

También le dolía dejar a su padre, ya que Rosalie se iría con su madre, para que las dos formaran un lazo de mujer a mujer, o algo así le dijo la madre a Rosalie, Rose adoraba a su madre, pero las dos eran distintas. La madre de Rosalie tenía el cabello de un tono azabache imponente, la piel blanca, como ella (y el resto de su familia), y ojos azules, era muy delgada, y solo era unos treinta y tantos centímetros más alta que Rose, era menuda.

El sonido chirriante y oxidado del timbre volvió a sonar. Todos los alumnos recogieron rápidamente sus útiles, se despidieron de la maestra y salieron educadamente por la puerta, para después comenzar una carrera de cabellos hasta llegar a la salida principal.

Rosalie corrió con todo los que sus piernas daban, le encantaba correr, lo hacía con su hermano en el jardín de su casa.

―Sigue así, gorda. Y tal vez algún día logres bajar esos kilos de más. Tal vez, en veinte años logres estar el doble de gorda que yo―se burló Jessica Stanley, una chica delgada, que estaba en la única academia de modelaje de Forks, junto al resto de las chicas que molestaban a Rosalie.

Rose agachó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar. Era una sometida, una sumisa, pero realmente no le importaba.

Estaba acostumbrada a eso, estaba acostumbrada a ser buena, a ser la débil, pero ya no le gustaba más ese papel de princesa en apuros.

La demás chicas salieron riendo y hablando, claramente hablaban mal de Rosalie, no había otro tema interesante del cual hablar.

Rose fue la última en salir del instituto educativo, después del mal rato que le hicieron pasar las niñas rosas, la infante se fue al baño, a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas.

La madre de Rosalie la esperaba recostada en su Porsche, la blanca y elegante sonrisa de la mujer de sociedad hizo que el corazón de la niña se alegrara.

Todos se burlaban de ellas, pero había personas que la amaban.

―Vamos, Rosie. Tenemos que empacar, el viaje se adelanto por dos semanas.

Rosalie solo asintió, y se subió al vehículo.

Se separaría de Jasper, y no tendría otra persona de la cual apoyarse y desahogarse que su madre.

Rosalie tenía la mirada puesta en el camino, los árboles y el cielo nublado de Forks, hacían una buena combinación con el estado de ánimo de Rose.

Rose no era una chica muy melancólica, en realidad, era más que todo alegra, cuando no estaba en su escuela, era un rayo de luz en la oscuridad. Alguien con un alma envidiable.

Llegaron a la casa―mansión― de los Hale, Rosalie se bajó del vehículo y se fue corriendo a la casa, la puerta de manera fue abierta y cerrada de un portazo, dejando confundidos a Jasper y a Robert (el padre de los gemelos) y a Liliam (la pareja de Robert y madre de los gemelos).

Rose subía rápidamente la escalara de madera, su habitación correspondía a la segunda puerta, la de color blanco. También dio un portazo al cerrarla, Rose se tiro en su cama, fundada de un color verde claro, y no hizo más que llorar. No quería dejar a Jasper, no quería dejar a su único amigo.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

HOLAAA! Acá se reporta Gabriela-Lua con una nueva historia. Aclaro algunas cosas: NO discrimino a Rose diciendo que es obesa, la obesidad es una enfermedad, igual que la anorexia y la bulimia, normalmente la obesidad, se basa porque los padres no educan a sus hijos a comer bien. Si Rose (en la historia) pesara lo mismo que mide, estaria en su correcto I.M.C (Indice de Masa Corporal), la que venga a decirme que soy una anorexica racista, le parto la cara. Hago esta historia, recordando mi infancia (SIII, yo fui y soy la gordita, solo que ahora tengo muy bien mi I.M.C), analizando lo que le sucede a una amiga-compañera, y hablando con mi mamá sobre el embarazo de una prima. Además, que estoy demaciado ridicula y superficial ultimamente, esto es un intento para recordarme a mí misma, que no todo es lo que parece, y que hablar mal de las personas, sin tener un buen fundamento, es idiota (No digo nada malo ha las personas que hacen esto, pero yo no me permito eso a mi persona).

Elegi a Rose, no para ponerla como la Ultra Hermosa Reina de Belleza, lo hice, porque este personaje me "llamo" para hacer la historia. Flaquee mucho para elegir a Bella, y Alice fue completamente descartada al principio.

Acá tambien se habla del Bullying, eso lo saque, porque en algunos lugares del mundo, el principal motivo de burla es el peso de los demás, y muchos y muchas que no parecen modelos, son acosados y lastimados por ser _diferentes_.

En si, cambie la personalidad de Rosalie, no queria hacerla completamente fría, su frialdad y orgullo vendran evolucionando con la historia.

¿Conocera Rose a los chicos en Miami? Nop, los conocera cuando vuelva a Forks. Ya sé, ya sé, la historia es tipica, perointentare lo mejor que hay en mí para darle un toque de distinción.

Un beso.

Gab


	2. Camino a Miami

Declaimer: La historia no me pertenece, la Saga sí...eh..eh ¿No era al reves? *Gabriela acomoda su papel, y acomoda su corbata como presentadora del Declaimer de la historia* La Saga no me pertenece, la historia sí...Disfruten !

* * *

Rosalie empacaba su ropa con el seño fruncido. No quería ir a Miami, no ahora. Quizás ese era su deseo, salir de ese infierno, pero se había olvidado completamente de Jasper, solo porque en su colegio, no era completamente feliz.

Rose cerró la maleta, salió de la habitación, y bajo tranquilamente por las escaleras de madera. En la sala, sentado en un fino sofá blanco, se encontraba Jasper, viendo un viejo álbum de fotos. Rosalie se acercó con temor a su hermano, tenía ganas de reír, era absurdo que le tuviera miedo a Jasper, pero le tenía miedo a Jasper.

Se sentó a su lado, los dos permanecieron un tiempo en silencio, Jasper nunca fue muy hablador, pero la frialdad se notaba en sus gemas azules.

Rose suspiró por quinta vez. Ese juego que Jasper empezaba a hacer con las manos indicaba desesperación o aburrimiento.

―Lo siento―murmuró Rosalie, agachando la cabeza.

Jasper frunció el ceño, miró a su gemela por primera vez en mucho rato.

― ¿Qué hiciste?

―Jasper, voy a irme hoy, lo siento. No seas tan frio conmigo, hermano. Yo…yo _creo_ que no me merezco esto.

― ¿De qué me hablas, Rose? No estoy molesto por eso. Estoy triste, quizás esté triste, pero nunca estaré molesto contigo. Tú no tienes la culpa, Rosalie.

Los dos gemelos se abrazaron. Era algo difícil para Rose dejar su hogar, dejar a su familia. Se dio cuenta, de lo egoísta que había sido, solo por querer que las chicas de la academia de modelaje la dejaran en paz, y no tener que soportar más burlas de sus compañeros de clases. Se olvido completamente de las personas que la aman de manera incondicional, y que no hacen de cuenta de su aspecto, que la quieren por cómo es.

Para los chicos había sido algo fácil escapar del sistema de perfecta apariencia de la alta sociedad de Forks, el menor fracaso de algún joven o adulto, se volvía el escándalo del mes, y las críticas de todos en ese pequeño y conservador pueblo mareaban a pocos, solo a los padres de Rosalie y Jasper, pero en ocasiones, los propios padres de Rose creaban un mar en un pozo de agua.

El padre de Rose entró a la sala. Robert Hale era un hombre de piel blanca, era rubio y de ojos castaños. Tenía un porte y cuerpo bien definidos, era el perfecto esposo, de la perfecta madre, de los dos hermosos e inteligentes gemelos. Esa familia era envidiada, no solo por su nivel económico y social, sino porque también parecían ser perfectos, era improbable que fueran perfectos, pero no desperdiciaban la vida en absurdas disputas.

El padre de los gemelos, les revolvió el cabello a los dos. Las hermosas risas de los infantes alegraron la casa, y hacían sonreír, a la encargada de la limpieza.

Catherine era una mujer de unos cincuenta y tantos años, su cabello mostraba líneas grisáceas y castañas, su carita blanca y gentil, tenía unas sutiles arrugas, era amorosa con los niños, dado que perdió a su único hijo, cuando este era un recién nacido.

La señora se acercó a los niños, con un plato de galletas. Las once de la mañana, la mujer tenía acostumbrados a los dos gemelos a comer una delicia dulce a esa hora, cuando ninguno de los tenía clases.

La mujer dejó el plato en la mesita de cristal, que estaba en el centro de los dos muebles blancos de la casa-mansión.

―Muchas gracias, Catherine, se ven deliciosas―Dijo el Sr. Hale agarrando una de las galletas y masticándola.

―Es la comida de los niños, Sr. Hale, si usted desea yo puedo hacerle unas, pero deje a esos dos angelitos con su merienda. Mire a Jasper, esta raquítico (*) ―dijo la mujer, frunciendo el entrecejo, y fingiendo estar enfadada.

― Cathe, te hemos dicho miles de veces que puedes tutearnos. Llevas nueve años de servicio en esta casa, ya nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo―replicó la Sra. Hale, entrando en la sala.

La mujer frunció los labios y se sonrojó levemente, aunque nadie en la sala se dio cuenta de ese detalle, estaban más pendientes de deshacer las galletas del plato que había llevado Catherine.

Los padres se sentaron juntos, en un sofá al lado del de sus hijos, y comenzaron a charlar. Cualquier persona que viera la escena, pensaría instantáneamente en el prototipo de la familia del "Sueño Americano". Solo que esta era una familia normal, en pleno siglo XXI.

El teléfono sonó, y Robert, como todo buen padre de familia, lo contesto. La familia perfecta, el sueño de todos, pero no todo es como se aparenta, ya que con las rabietas de algunos de sus hijos, comienza una Pre-Tercera-Guerra-Mundial en la casa de los Hale, esas apariencias externas de familia perfectas, se la creen exclusivamente los vecinos, y personas que conocen a los Hale únicamente por superficie. Como todo ser humano, tenían cambios de humor, angustias, llantos, molestias, gritos. Y demás, posiblemente por eso sería que Rosalie y Jasper no tenían amigos, o tenían pocos amigos (en el caso de Jasper Edward Cullen, quien vivía con su madre soltera, recién divorciada, y al cual Rose no conocía), porque la mayoría los envidiaba por sus vidas "perfectas".

― Lily, ya todo está listo.― le dijo Robert a su pareja, cuando regresó a la sala.

La mujer asintió dándole una mirada a su hija de ocho años, a ella le dolía ver separados a los gemelos, pero sabía que todo estaría, bien en poco tiempo, esperaba que su estancia en su trabajo en Miami, ella adoraba el calor, pero odiaba ver a su hija destrozada. Ella misma se preguntaba por qué no sencillamente no dejaba a Rosalie en Forks, tal vez porque ella sospechaba que su hija no era muy bien tratada n su instituto, eso le preocupaba, no quería que Rosalie se relacionara con un montón de personas no solo ver lo exterior y no se preocupan en ver la maravillosa persona que podía ser su hija.

Rosalie, casi de manera inconsciente, tomó la mano de su hermano, apretándola de manera delicada, pensando que tal vez Jasper no lo notaria. La niña se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que su hermano estrujaba fuertemente su mano, mientras le daba una de esas sonrisas que dicen: _«―Todo estará bien»_ pero que nadie se cree.

―Cathe, ayúdame a bajar mi equipaje, por favor―dijo Rosalie en un susurro casi inaudible.

La mujer de mayor edad asintió, y con la niña a su lado decidió ir escaleras arriba hacía la habitación de Rosalie.

Rose agarro dos mochilas, una blanca y otra rosada y las cargo en su espalda, mientras Catherine agarraba la gran maleta de color verde.

― ¿Me darías un minuto para decirme algo, Rose?

―Claro, Cathe, lo que sea por ti― le respondió Rosalie.

La mujer se arrodillo un poco, intentando quedar a la altura de Rosalie.

―Escucha, Rose, recuerda que eres alguien especial, no importa lo que los demás digan de ti, solo importa la opinión de las personas que tú quieres. Nada más.

―Sí, sí ¿Por qué me dices eso?

―Rosie, en esas ciudades las personas pueden ser muy vanidosas y superficiales, solo te pongo al tanto de que no hagas caso a lo que te digan.

―Sí, Cathe, lo que digas. Seguiré tú consejo― Rosalie le dio una sonrisa a Cathe y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

Su padre y su hermano la esperaban afuera de la casa, Rosalie los vio por la gran ventana de la sala.

La chica abrió el maletero de la camioneta de su padre, él las llevaría a Seattle, y después se despedirían, para que Rosalie viviera en Miami, por un tiempo indefinido.

Rose entro en los asientos traseros, acompañada por su hermano Jasper, los dos se distanciaron un poco, no es que fueran muy conversadores.

Rosalie pegó la cabeza del vidrio.

Sería un viaje interesante.

* * *

NOtas de la autora:

Perdon, perdon por la tardanza, pero mi inspiración se fue, y volvío! wiii.

Hoy desídi cambiar un poquíto el formato de la historia.

No veran la vida de Rose en Miami, solo "Flash Backs". He, espero que les guste.

Una cosa, Jessica, y el grupo de niñas malas, van a un instituto de modelaje.

Rosalie irá a un colegio de Belly Dance después de ir a Miami (Es pequeña para el Belly Dance? Nop, en mi clase de Danza Arabe hay una niña de 7 años).

Un beso, y muchisimas gracias por las alertas, favoritos y comentarios.

Comentenle a sus amigos.

Y regales Jacob´s Chocolet para esta navidad.

Saludos a mi geme, Roxeth *-*


End file.
